The invention relates to a method for producing coffee (=coffee preparation), preferably in an automated manner, using a preparation device, which comprises a brewing unit or which consists of the latter, in which hot water flows through a coffee bean powder portion and the coffee powder is retained by means of a screen, for example, as so-called grounds. The invention further relates to a coffee preparation device, in particular for carrying out the production method according to the invention. The invention further leads to a cartridge, which is filled with coffee powder consisting of ground coffee beans, as well as to the use thereof in context with the proposed method and/or of the proposed coffee preparation device.
So-called fully automatic coffee makers comprising a coffee bean container, a grinder as well as a preparation device, in which heated water is pressed through the coffee beans, which were ground beforehand in portions, to make the coffee, are known. Such fully automatic coffee makers have proved themselves and are suitable for use in the case of a high coffee consumption. In the case of fully automatic coffee makers, it is problematic that the coffee beans lose aroma because of low consumption and because they remain in the coffee bean container for a longer period of time as a result. In addition, it is disadvantageous in the case of common coffee makers that a coffee bean blend change is only possible after using up the bean quantity, which is located in the coffee bean container. An advantage of coffee makers is that they must be refilled comparatively infrequently with coffee beans. In addition, the operating costs are more cost-efficient, because coffee beans are used instead of capsules as bulk goods.
In addition to the above-mentioned fully automatic coffee makers, so-called coffee capsule machines exist, into which disposable coffee powder cartridges can be inserted, through which pressurized hot water flows in the coffee maker.
Such coffee makers have proved themselves in particular in the case of low coffee consumption and are always preferred, if there is an interest in a frequent change of blends. However, it is a disadvantage of the capsule coffee makers that a new capsule must be used for every brewing process, which is not only extensive, but in addition also generates packaging waste. It is advantageous that the powder portion, which is encapsulated in a capsule, is protected well against loss of aroma and that a change of blends can be carried out easily by manually selecting a corresponding capsule. A further advantage of capsule machines is that they are designed in a technically significantly simpler manner and can thus be embodied in a more robust manner or so as to be less susceptible to interferences, respectively. For example, the complete grinding unit as well as a coffee bean storage container can thus be foregone.
Preparation devices, which are designed specifically for an average coffee consumption, do not exist to date.
A device for automatically dissolving instant milk powder is known from DE 20 2006 008 409, wherein the device encompasses a storage container, which can be refilled manually and from which the powder falls onto a worm conveyor due to the force of gravity. By means of said worm conveyor, the powder is transported into a frothing unit, in which hot water is added to the metered powder quantity.
A device for producing beverages consisting of instant powders is known from EP 1 103 210 A1, wherein the powder must be water-soluble—the processing of coffee bean powder is not possible with the known device. The device is characterized in that it comprises a storage container, in which a plurality of sticks, in each case consisting of pressed, water-soluble instant beverage preparation powder, is accommodated. The sticks can be adjusted axially by means of a piston, to a cutting unit, by means of which individual powder portions can be separated from the stick, so as to then be dissolved in water. The advantage of the device is that beverage portions can be separated from a stick-shaped supply. However, it is disadvantageous that the sticks, which are arranged on top of one another in the storage container in an unprotected manner are still subjected to oxidation.
Based on the above-mentioned state of the art, the invention is based on the task of specifying a preparation method and a preparation device for an average consumption from a coffee preparation, which is to be prepared from ground coffee beans, as well as a cartridge, which is suitable for this purpose.